smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Axem Rangers X (2006 Series)
Okay, WTF? Where the heck did you get this information: "Smithy plans on somehow resurrecting the Axem Rangers X involving Axem Blue, the Havre Star, and the fly rod star, in the second saga." Muzzmotor 11:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Wait une minuto, what is the "wtf" for? Is it because the info sounds ludicrous? or is it because you found out that your not the only person who knows? Well, if the info is wrong, then by all means change it. But if you wanna know where I got my info from, i got it from this french version of Wikipedia. I'm tellin yah, they got some crazy stuff man. Stuff and info that we haven't even received or heard of! If you go to Smithy's little bio, it says that it involves Axem Blue, the Havre Star (it could mean something different in french language), and the fly rod star. I dunno, maybe they got some secret connection with Alvin or something. Remember I'm not saying I'm right. I'm not going to battle you fro this, because I'm not a 100% sure, but I just took info from Wikipedia. Remember, this info is on Wikipedia, but ONLY IN FRENCH. You have to translate the page. So check out the site and tell me what you think afterward. :I don't swear often, and I'll apologise if need be. Although I must say that your source sounds a little sketchy. I normally consider wikipedias to be very reliable however SMBZ doesn't have an English article, because everyone always tries to clean it up. However my logic (which is usually founded with faulty logic and pipe dreams) would show that this means that the French Wikipedia moderators, not knowing about SMBZ, haven't cleaned it up (or rather deleted it altogether). I'd ask Alvin to clarify this, but we all know how that would end. Muzzmotor 10:19, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok but like I said, if it's wrong information, go right ahead and change. Again, I'm not saying it's right. So don't give me hell ok? I'm just trying to help out the site. And after all, resurrecting the Axem Rangers X (using the things I mentioned) does sound like a elaborate plan, I'd say. I just know Alvin has some way to bring the Rangers back. They're too popular to be taken out now, other than the fact they were only in SMBZ for barely 2 episodes. Let them come back I say. That battle was the most epic of the saga, and the wiki says red and green might have made it. I first compared them to the power rangers and other kids shows and red is always the strongest. Blue is on the main page of the wiki, so if that's wrong perhaps a revamp of this site is neccessary. Shouldnt we put in the fans popular rumor that axem blue was made from the remains of mecha sonic and axem blue could be his reincarnation its just since its a popular rumor we should put it in(Please dont criticize me im just throwing it out there!)- 17:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I think that that would be a bad idea. I personally think that Axem Blue is one of the rangers powered by a Chaos Emerald or some other super powerful energy source, but that would be fanon.Riot\AU 20:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Alvin himself didnt truly create the X forms, they were made by a friend of his on DeviantART called Axemranger1 I think